Found
by kristen303
Summary: His emerald green eyes stared at me with confusion, shock, happiness, and above all hurt. Alice also stared at me with confusion. The girl who disappeared three months ago was now back. ExB story please read.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Edward and Bella have grown up hating each other. But a few weeks before Christmas, Bella mysteriously goes missing. Edward misses her more than he should. A few months later, she shows up beautiful, pale, stronger, faster, and more graceful than she has ever been in her entire life. As Edward demands to know the last locations of her whereabouts, secrets will unfold that will change both his and his friends lives as they know it.**

**This is my first Twilight fanfiction so please R&R nicely. **

**Enjoy! **

**BPOV**

Edward and I have been enemies since the second grade when he gave me a new "hairstyle." And by "hairstyle"- he completely made me bald on one half of my head. I had to wear a wig for three years straight.

We have always tried to outsmart each other by pulling horrible pranks on one another. For example, in the fifth grade, I once redecorated his room into a pink princess fairytale. He had been in shock for weeks. Then he told the whole school that I wet myself at night. I got so mad, I was ready to kill the guy!

It was my junior year of high school, and it was a couple weeks away from Christmas break, when he bumped into me on my way to the office. "Hey, watch it!" I snapped.

"Why don't you, bitch!" He replied, then he left me with all my textbooks still on the ground. As I went to the office, a stranger grabbed me and stuffed a cloth in my mouth, and before I knew it, I was out cold.

As I was waking up, I noticed I was in the middle of the forest. Some man suddenly walked over to me and I panicked. He was about 5'4 with brown hair and red eyes and looked at me like a was food or something. "Hello". He greeted me. "What is your name beautiful?" He asked me.

"U-Um Bella." I said.

"Well hello Bella, my name is James."

"Um...hi?" I was as scared as hell. "Where am I?"

"Can't you tell? Your in the middle of nowhere."

"Um...how did I get here?"

"Easy, I brought you here."

"What do you want?"

"I want your blood." He had a sly grin on his face.

Suddenly, my heart began to pound faster than it has ever before. Then I realized, he couldn't possibly be human.

**R&R please?**

**What did you guys think? Chapter two will be here in a bit.**

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Edward and Bella have grown up hating each other. But a few weeks before Christmas, Bella mysteriously goes missing. Edward misses her more than he should. A few months later, she shows up beautiful, pale, stronger, faster, and more graceful than she has ever been in her entire life. As Edward demands to know the last locations of her whereabouts, secrets will unfold that will change both his and his friends lives as they know it.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**BPOV**

"What are you?" I asked in a trembling voice.

"A creature that you believe to be non-existant. I am a vampire."

"What do you want?" I asked again, in that trembling voice.

"I already told you. I want your blood."

I did the only rational thing in this type of situation. I screamed. I tried to runaway but he had me down within seconds.

"Let me go!" I struggled.

"No! I brought you here and you will not go freely."

He threw me against a tree, knocking the breath out of me.

"Foolish mortal. You can't escape a vampire."

"It doesn't hurt to try." I tried to run again but once more, he had me pinned down.

"I think this game is ending quite well."

He leaned in to bite my wrist and my whole arm began to burn like it was on fire. Then he moved my hair away from my neck, exposing it, and without warning-he bit down on my jugular.

I screamed so loud that I bet everyone within a five mile radius heard me. And before I knew it, I was in a black pit. I wanted to scream for help, but I couldn't find control to do so. I wanted to give in to the burning, but I _knew _I couldn't do that. I tried to grip onto anything, but once more, my control was not within my reach.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"Where's the freak Swan? I haven't seen her at lunch," I demanded to Alice and Emmett.

"Maybe you scared her off," Alice retorted.

I chuckled. "She's not _that_ weak, Alice."

"Who knows? Maybe you finally got to her," Emmett said.

"She is _not _that weak, for the love of god!" I snapped.

"Geez, take it easy, bro," Emmett said with a worried tone. "You don't need to get defensive about it."

"Well," I shrugged. "I can take some time without her being around."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh boy, they <em>really <em>have no idea what's in store for both them and Bella.**

**R&R please! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight-Stephanie Meyer does**

**Enjoy! :)**

**EPOV**

Something was wrong. Something was _horribly _wrong.

I could feel it in the pit of my gut. But I just didn't know _what _was wrong, you know what I mean? Bella's truck was still in the school parking lot when school ended, and I waited for her to come out so I could pester her some more-but she never came.

"Ed, what the hell are you waiting for?" Emmett asked me, nudging my shoulder with his elbow. "I wanna go home!"

"I'm waitin' for the Freak Swan, so shut your damn trap, Emmett!" I snapped back.

"To annoy her some more?"

"No, to fucking get her in bed. _Yes to annoy her some more!_"

"Jeez, Eddie-what has you on edge today?" Alice chirped from the backseat.

I sighed heavily. "I just can't shake this feeling that something's wrong. I can feel it in the pit of my gut, too."

"The gut never let's you down!" Emmett chimed in.

I rolled my eyes at his statement-but I have to agree with him. When you get a bad in your gut-except the times when you have stomach troubles-it normally comes out true.

"You think!" I said.

"OK, bro, you need to calm down. I'm sure it isn't a life-or-death situation." said Emmett.

"Just shut the hell up, ok!" I replied.

He put his hands in the air in defeat. "Sorry" he said.

Then I tried to call her-some idiot gave me her number a couple years ago- and there was no answar.

"Where the hell is she!" I barked.

"Eddie, calm down... please?" Alice stated.

"No! Not like I would care but something has happened to freak Swan!"

"Well since nothing is happening, can we just go home already!" stated Rose

"If it will shut your trap!" I replied.

"Good!" Rose screamed.

Then I got in the car and we were on our way home.

**So, what did you guys think? The next chapter will be up as soon as possible. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Authors note**

**hi guys, sorry for not updating in forever, i have just been really busy! I was just wondering if I should continue this story? i will give you a month to decide, then if no one has reviewed by then, i will decide for myself. :) bye guys!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Authors note**

**hi guys, sorry for not updating in forever, i have just been really busy! I was just wondering if I should continue this story? i will give you a month to decide, then if no one has reviewed by then, i will decide for myself. :) bye guys!  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does**

**Enjoy! :)**

BBOV

I was in hell. I couldn't do anything about it either. I wanted to scream so bad, but I knew if I did, _he _**_would find joy in it, and I would NOT _**let that happen. For all I knew, he could be standing right over me trying to decide if he wanted more of me or not. I was fearing the worst... or did I already have it? Yep. I did. I was trying so hard to stay strong, for my family. My mom, Renee, my dad, Charlie, and my best friend, Jacob. But the thing is, I didn't know if I could stay strong through all of this. As it is, I could already be dead. But wait, wouldn't I feel no pain if I was dead? Shit! Why did everything bad always happen to me! I just wish I could die already, I mean, I knew it was coming some time.

The pain in my right arm was fading, and I thought death was finally on it's way. I was suddenly more scared than i have ever been before in my entire life! This was it. By now, the pain in my left arm and right leg has faded, another reason to be scared. The pain now left my left leg, gone. I felt so much relief, I thought I finally was dead. But then out of no where, my heart started burning a thousand time more then any of the pain I've been through so far. This time I actually did scream. "Ahhhhh! kill me! kill me, please!" I heard nothing after my plead. until about a moment after I lost hope in death. "Ha! First off, you can't die now, second, even if you could, I wouldn't dare kill you." "Why not! I want death!" "Hmm, well let me see, because I want to see how you will turn out." He said in a very, very snarky tone. "Once whatever I am going through is done, I WILL kill you!" "Ha, I would like to see you try! Right now you can't even get up!" "Well I will sooner or later" "Yes you will, but I will be gone by then" And then, i heard a gust of wind, and then and utter silence.

**Sorry it is so short! I am having a writers block. Also, I must apoligise for not updating lately, Like I said, writers block. Anyone wanna give me any idea's? xoxo **


End file.
